The device of the present invention is an automated golf practice tee designed for underground installation at golf ranges or possible home use. The ease and cost of fabrication, maintainability, and operational reliability under normal outdoor conditions, were some of the design considerations. The primary objectives are to eliminate the need for a practicing golfer to tee a golf ball between each practice shot, to provide a choice of tee heights, and to establish the capability for more and better practice in a shorter period of time. Achieving these objectives would provide several significant advantages for both the practicing golfers and the range owners.
Proper stance is an important aspect of hitting a golf ball accurately. Currently, a practicing golfer must break both his stance and more importantly, his concentration to tee another ball. The device of the present invention would permit a golfer to experiment with different stances for the varying types of golf shots and to sustain the stance best suited to himself.
On the tee, how high to tee a golf ball is a matter of the type of golf shot desired, the golf club being used, and the particular choice of the individual. The choice usually varies from golfer to golfer. At the present time, the practicing golfer has only one of two choices at an outdoor driving range; even less at an indoor one. He may use either the mats with their fixed tee heights (which may or may not meet his needs); or, he may use his own tees off to the sides or in front of the regular stations, provided there is sufficient space and it is practicable to do so. This unit would permit the golfer to select those positions most suited to himself and the type of golf shot he wishes to practice. It provides a range of options from a ball position which emulates a fairway lie, through five intermediate positions, up to the highest practicable level (1.5 inches). Moreover, it will maintain the selected tee height, ball after ball, until the user himself makes another selection.
The bending and stooping necessary to tee from fifty to a hundred practice balls is very tiring. Although it may be considered good exercise, it is better done at another time and place. It is not conductive to a good practice session or subsequent round of golf; especially for the elderly golfers or those with back problems and other physical limitations. Using this system, the golfer can concentrate on his game better, acquire more practice in a shorter period of time, and be much less fatigued while doing so.
When hitting a bucket of practice balls, it normally requires far more time to get a ball ready to hit than it does to actually make the shot and watch its flight. With the device of the present invention, the time required to hit an equivalent number of balls is considerably shortened. From the time one ball is hit, the next one will be ready for the next shot in less than ten seconds. This feature permits a greater turnover of golfers during rush hours and more balls hit in a given period of time. Thus, driving ranges can accommodate more golfers and provide greater opportunities for improved golf practice sessions.
The device of the present invention may also be used as an ordinary practice tee, if the automation feature is not selected or desired by any one individual.